


Softcore

by witchyavenger



Category: Inside Llewyn Davis (2013)
Genre: (m and f receiving), 18+, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing, Swearing, dom!reader, sub!Llewyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyavenger/pseuds/witchyavenger
Summary: Llewyn gets a lil too excited going down on you
Relationships: Llewyn Davis/Reader, Llewyn Davis/You
Kudos: 1





	Softcore

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is on tumblr: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/643763985995399170/softcore

Llewyn’s face is buried between your legs, excitedly lapping around your folds. He makes the most sinful slurping noises as eats you out. You’ve never had a man so eagerly try to please you before. 

The first time you asked him if he would like to go down on you his face had flushed a pretty shade of pink. He felt great pride at you asking him to do something he considered to be so deeply intimate. Something he loved when you did it for him because it brought him such intense pleasure. He felt embarrassed too because he wasn’t all too experienced in that respect. He was a little bit worried you might not enjoy it but knew you would make sure to guide him. He wanted nothing more than to earn praise from you while he made you cum on his mouth. 

That’s how he ended up here. Savoring your delicious juices that are spread all over his beard. You are the sweetest thing he ever got to try. He licks long stripes up your cunt, gathering as much of it as he can at once. When he swipes his tongue over you in rapid and hard motions you moan for him. His dick is painfully hard in his boxers, staining the front of it with his precum. But all he cares about is you. 

He dips his tongue into you as far as he can before putting his focus on your clit again. He laps at it quickly and then sucks on it intensely. You cry his name when he doesn’t let up and it makes him buck against the mattress involuntarily. You’re on fire with how good he’s making you feel. Every nerve in your body is tingling for him. 

“You’re doing so well, baby. You make me feel so good!” you praise, knowing it will drive Llewyn crazy. You notice the way he’s grinding into the bed, but your brain is unable to register what he’s actually doing. His beard burns against your thighs he kissed so tenderly before. You’re a withering mess underneath him. He has to hold you down because you’re shaking so much and it makes him feel so powerful. Your hands are tangled in and pulling on his mop of curls. Every tug makes him groan into your pussy. You do it deliberately because you know what he likes, know how to play him like he does his guitar. He looks up at you with big eyes, silently asking you if he’s doing good, even though you just told him. He adores you. He adores worshipping you. He adores that you allow him to this, although he still isn’t in control. It’s the most beautiful view you can think of. His hair matted and his face glistening with your wetness. Dark eyes filled with unmatched arousal and submission, peaking up from your heat. 

“Keep going, Llewyn. I’m gonna cum soon.” 

With impossibly more vigor he starts circling your aching clit. You can feel your end approaching and press him closer to you. He keeps rutting into the mattress. He’s so desperate for your release, chasing his own with it, but he isn’t even aware of what he’s doing because he’s so devoted to you. You cum with praise bubbling from your lips and an iron grip in his hair. At the same time, he spills into his underwear. He drinks you down like he’s parched for you, moaning against you and making your pussy tingle with the vibrations. He cleans you up like the good boy he is as you climb down from your high. Slowly calming down from the overwhelming sensation. 

You pull him up to your face to kiss him. His tongue follows yours as you deepen it. Tasting yourself on him makes you moan. It’s like you laid your claim on him, although you did that so many different ways before. You pull him tighter when you feel his wet, cum-stained boxers against your naked skin. 

Stopping your embrace, you stare down at him. He blushes in embarrassment when it dawns on you what happened. You brush over his face affectionately. 

“Oh, baby. Did you get so turned on you came in your pants, hm?” you coo teasingly. Pushing on his shoulder you make him lie down on his back and move over him. 

“I didn’t mean to, it just happened. I’m sorry…” 

You tsk, “Look at the mess you made of yourself. Such a dirty boy, cuming all over himself without asking permission.” 

He’s about to apologize again, but you’re merely playing with him. You’re not mad, in fact, it gets you horny all over again to know he was so desperate for you and didn’t even notice. To know he came just from eating you out. 

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m gonna clean you up.” His breath hitches at your words and you lean forward to kiss his half-hard dick through the ruined fabric. You nuzzle against it and lightly suck to get a taste of him. Llewyn whines at the minimal contact and grinds upwards searching for more friction. Slowly, you peel the garment off and take in the sight of his cock. Semi-hard and still slightly wet from his cum. He watches as your eyes darken at the sight and his dick twitches against his stomach at the possibilities of what you might do to him. 

“You were such a good boy for me, I’m gonna take care of you now. You deserve it.” 

Cleaning him up with your tongue, you lick all over his length as it engorges for you again. You make a show of sampling his cum, the familiar tang of him is almost like a treat for you. Once he’s almost ready you slip him into your mouth, not easing him in slowly but taking him fully all at once. He whimpers for you and you suck on him hard as he reaches his full potential. You moan around him and bob your head up and down. Taking him as far as you can, you swallow around him, he jerks at the feeling of your throat constricting around him. You tear away to talk to him, “You taste so delicious, baby. I’m gonna need you to cum for me again, okay?” 

He nods greedily, already missing the warmth of your mouth. To tease him a little bit, you kiss his thighs and mark them with love bites before you give him what he wants again. But he loves the way you assert your dominance with such tenderness. Lay your claim on him with such cute displays. He knows you try to always make him feel loved and appreciated, no matter how rough you get. 

His thoughts trail off when you kiss his tip. You twirl your tongue around his head before wrapping your beautiful lips around it. The way you study him while you do it has him reeling and he’s trying very hard not to thrust up into you. Your mouth feels like heaven. Every time you run your tongue over the veins on his cock he feels like he’s about to combust. There’s no doubt in his mind, that you’re an angel. A sometimes very mean angle, for example right now, when you palm his balls with your free hand. He can feel it deep inside of his stomach that he’s about to cum any second. He whimpers and begs for you to keep going, knowing that he better waits for permission this time. 

“Please, please let me cum! I need to cum so bad!” His usually divine voice sounds broken but still perfect. You ease off him to speak, still massaging his soft balls. 

“You sound so beautiful, baby. You’re doing so well holding out for me.” You continue getting him off with your mouth. He wants to come so bad and he can’t hold on much longer. He’s on the brink of his orgasm, he can already feel the waves of it crashing in. 

“Please, ma’am! I’m gonna cum!” 

At the use of that word you tap his hip twice and mutter your approval around him. His body is taken over by red hot pleasure that almost blinds him. He registers the feeling of his cum shooting down your throat. Every time he thinks he’s done, another shock ripples through his body, drawing one more spurt from him. You suck as long as you can but he’s still not done when you take him out of your mouth. Sweeping up the last bit of the creamy liquid dripping down his dick, you come face to face with him. He’s flushed and sweaty and you lovingly brush the curls of his forehead. Tracing his features, you make sure he’s come to himself again. You grip his chin carefully and tap his bottom lip with your thumb. He opens his mouth obediently and you smile, letting the white mixture of your spit and his seed drip into him. When he swallows it with a tiny, exhausted moan you wipe away a little bit that drizzled over his chin. 

“You’re fucking incredible Llewyn. Such a devoted and obedient boy. I love you so much, baby.” You give him a small kiss and he smiles weakly, relishing your words. 

You hand him a glass of water that he empties in big gulps. 

“Let’s get you fixed up… properly this time.” 

“Can we just… can we just lie here and sleep?” His tired eyes are more than enough to convince you. 

“Of course.” You kiss him again trailing your lips down his body. Pressing small smooches on his shoulders and chest, and his soft tummy you love so much. It draws a few content hums from him. Leaving a last one on his hip you lie down next to him. Turning to face away from you, he scoots back to snuggle against your chest. You wrap your arms around him and stroke his skin to soothe him until he falls asleep. Breathing calmly in your arms, engulfed by your warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my tumblr masterlist: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/635434185366142976/masterlist-for-summaries-and-more-details-just


End file.
